


A Change in Luckiness

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. On the Land of Tea Mission, a different scenario happens between Sakura and Naruto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	A Change in Luckiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or its related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[CL]**

**A Change in Luckiness**

**[CL]**

On a mission in the Land of Tea, the Leaf Village genin of Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha were to support Idate Morino as he participated in the Todoroki Shrine Race on behalf of the Wasabi Family. After a confrontation with a team of Rain Village Shinobi out at sea, however, Idate was separated from his protectors while Sakura appeared to be unconscious with Naruto quickly bringing her to the nearest island as Sasuke followed.

Although Naruto was visibly concerned for their third teammate, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Sakura's still form and attempted to say. "Not a bad job, Naruto, but-"

"Not now, Sasuke!" Naruto cut him off in a panic. "Sakura needs air!" Then after a brief gulp, Naruto quickly brought his mouth over Sakura's in an attempt to resuscitate her.

As he did so, however, Naruto was surprised by the seemingly unconscious Sakura folding her arms around his back and turning the resuscitation into a heated kiss while Sasuke facepalmed in annoyance at the sight until finally snapping. "Knock it off already, Sakura!"

Opening her eyes with shout, the pink-haired ninja saw much to her shock that instead of Sasuke, it was Naruto she was kissing. Quickly cutting off with a scream, Sakura then bonked a dismayed Naruto on the head instinctively. "I cannot believe that happened!" She shouted in anger.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sakura!" Sasuke could not help but yell at her. "I figured you'd do something this sneaky, but Naruto was too concerned for you to listen. At the very least, you should be thankful he was concerned at all."

Feeling guilty, Sakura turned to a still dazed Naruto and after a moment of getting on her feet, helped him in doing the same as she said. "He's right, Naruto. It was unfair to the both of you, especially while on a mission, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Naruto replied as he slowly came to terms with his bump. "Just give me a moment to clear my head."

"You're going to have to hurry up, though, knucklehead." Sasuke was quick to say as he turned towards the island. "We need to check on Idate." As he then ran off, he added with a mocking tone of voice. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for the both of you to talk about your future later."

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined at the scandalized implications as she followed him.

"That is so not funny, you jerk!" Naruto yelled as his head finally cleared and he ran as well.

**[CL]**

**At first, I figured this would be like the Naruto/Ino one-shot I did, but then I remembered an anime episode involving the Land of Tea, so here we are.**


End file.
